Kenji Terumi (Naruto OC)
|-|Genin= |-|Chunin/Jonin= Summary Kenji is a curious and cheerful person. He was born to Kirigakure's Terumi clan and is the Mizukage, Mei Terumi's relative. According to the village elders, Kenji was destined for great things. However he was kidnapped at the age of 3 by Sound Ninja and was in the process of being experimented on. Its because of this, he'll pass out from looking at snakes. He was eventually saved by Byuro Ishiyama and was taken to the Leaf Village. It was here that he lived for 7 years. At the age of 10, he regained his memories of Kirigakure and begged Byuro to take Kenji to the Mist Village. One journey later, he returns to the Mist and reunites with his parents. Kenji eventually signs up in the Ninja Academy and graduates 3 years later. Now a Genin, he was teamed up with two ninja, one named Kesa Oyama and another ninja named Takuro Kozuke. They were the students to a powerful Mist Ninja named Midori Shimizu. They completed lots of missions. During a bunch of years, Kenji was promoted to Chunin and Jonin and after seeing his team get slaughtered by the Sakibure, Kenji was ordered by the Mizukage to infiltrate the Organization and gather information. It is here that he met his childhood idol, Kakushi Ishiyama and now he acted as if he was loyal. He has a true motive, no one knows what, only Kenji knows. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Kenji Terumi Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 16 | 19 (3YAB) | 28 (during the War) Classification: Human Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Taijutsu Expert, Breath Attack, Water Manipulation, Mist Manipulation (Able to generate mist thick enough to block out visibility), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Can adhere to walls or walk on water Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: High as long as Chakra doesnt run out Range: Standard Equipment: Seals, Tape, Kunai, Explosive tags, Shuriken Intelligence: Weaknesses: Can run out of Chakra Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''- Katon (Fire Release)'': One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. * Roaring Tiger - The User performs a variety of hand seals and makes a Fire coated Tiger appear, and it scratches their foes with fiery claws * Hell Pyre Jutsu - the user leaps up in the air while doing the tiger seal, and by keeping his index finger and middle finger together, they coat those fingers in flames and draws a line (Or Circle, or X) then they punch the drawn line to make it home in on enemies. * Meteor Blitz Jutsu - The user does 10 hand seals and makes a small hole of fire appear above the foe, and several mini meteors rain down * Infernal Prison: When used, Infernal Prison creates a red glyph on the ground. Flame pillars then rise diagonally from four points within the glyph, trapping the foe in a pyramidal "cage" of fire. A final burst of flame gushes from the middle of the glyph, ending the jutsu effect. * Flare Tornado: '''This Jutsu creates a rapidly spinning vortex of fire that affects a moderate range of the battlefield, capable of lifting multiple enemies into the air while they are damaged by the spiraling flames, before the vortex dissipates and drops the enemies to the ground. Can only be used with someone who uses Wind Release. '''Doton (Earth Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. * Earth-Style Wall: The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. * Hiding Like a Mole: This technique changes earth into fine sand by channeling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. * Double Suicide Decapitation: This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. In addition, they can start another attack. * Earth Bite: When Earth Bite is cast, a small ball of electricity surrounds the target and shocks it multiple times, causing Lightning-based damage. Then, a hemisphere of earth erupts from the ground surrounding the enemy and engulfs it, hitting it twice more for Earth-based damage. Can only be used with a Lightning Style user. * Gravity Well: When the Jutsu is used, it creates a medium-sized black dome with lightning traveling the surface and small stalagmites on the dome's perimeter. All creatures within the dome are obscured from view, and any enemies trapped within are crushed with intense gravitational pressure. Suiton (Water Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate and shape surrounding water or create water without a source, such as projecting it from the mouth. * Water Dragon Bullet: This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. * Water Encampment Wall: This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user. * Great Waterfall: This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozen metres high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. * Spread: '''When used, Spread creates a column of water beneath the enemy that rises to damage it multiple times, lifting it in the process. '''Yōton (Lava Release): '''A combined nature transformation kekkei genkai made up of techniques that mix fire and earth-based chakra to create volcanic materials such as lava or rubber in different properties and usages. * '''Expanding Flame Rings: '''The user expands a ring of melting flames, which can be sealed inside a projectile to melt it and change it into a spiraling-like shape. The sealed flames then cause a high-pressured shock wave that melts the projectile and explodes in a storm of flames. * '''Eruption: Eruption typically involves several waves of magma pulsing out of the ground. Originally, as a follow-up, fireballs rain down over the affected area * Melting Apparition: '''The user manipulates a strong acidic mud flow, even capable of corroding flesh. He changes chakra inside his body into a powerful acidic fluid that will melt anything and spits out the viscous fluid from his mouth. Both the shape and the amount are determined by him. By spitting it out at short-range the technique's speed increases. By distributing the liquid across a vast range, he creates an acid wall. Anything that touches it will crumble and lose its shape. Should his initial attack miss, a great deal of smoke is created by the effects of the acid, so a follow-up attack can be conducted while the enemy's vision remains obscured. * '''Scorching Stream Rock: The user expels a large amount of lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards the target with tremendous force. Due to their composition, the boulders can melt through most objects with ease, and because a considerable number are dispersed over a wide range in quick succession, they are also difficult to avoid. * Dragon Wrath: The user channels a large amount of chakra and using the lava under the ground casts a gigant and powerful dragon-shaped lava creature that rises and surrounds him/her protectively. The dragon then will charge quickly against enemies and go back to the hole it made in the ground when it is done. Note: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto OC